Under The Moon
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: Sequal to The Darkness In Light, So this time it's up to the gang to handle running their planets, raising children and stopping Baltor once more! Mainly Stella/Brandon but bits of fluff for other pairings. Rated T for future chapters. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys long time no see!**

**Yes I'm back and I'm continuing my story 'the darkness in light' with the sequel!**

**Sorry i have taken so long but with my GCSE's happening I haven't been able to get back to this! So this first chapter is just a bit of background on how we left off in the last story, so i suggest if you haven't to read The Darkness In Light first to understand this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club just this Story and my characters! :)**

**Here we go!**

**_**

**Stella's POV**

Wow! that's all on my mind lately, after all that has happened I feel so blessed to be here! Me and Brandon our running Solaria happily and it's safe to say nothing else has happened since the whole battle on Solaris. Baltor and the Trix are being kept in a high magical security prison in the Omega Dimension and hopefully that is were they are going to stay!

I have a beautiful little boy called Jake and he takes after his father so much, although he does not realize this, he has light brown eyes, and brown hair with tiny bits of blonde in and hangs just like Brandon's it's so cute! Me and Brandon are as happy as ever ruling our kingdom, my life finally feels complete.

Me, Brandon and Jake are sat downstairs in our palace waiting for the rest of the Winx Club to arrive, we always get together some time in the month. How are they all doing you ask? well....

Bloom and Sky got married a couple of months after me and Brandon and they are currently the King and Queen of Eraklion AND Sparks! I mean seriously I find it difficult to rule Solaria in peace never mind two! But they are pretty solid and are planning on starting a family soon I can't wait!

Riven finally got up the courage to ask Musa to marry his last year, I remember her calling me screaming down the phone telling me, I already knew as it was all the guys who kept telling him to hurry up! For such a hot head he can be really shy when it comes to our , but i guess that's because he really cares right? Musa is also the Queen of the harmonic nebular, so looks like when they marry it will be King Riven from then on!

Flora and Helia now and they married last year, it was a beautiful ceremony they really are a match made in heaven! Flora was wearing this beautiful light pink dress, with diamond encrusted flowers all over. Her hair was up in curls and we were all wearing light yellow dresses with floral patterns all over. All the guys were wearing white and i have to say Flora made a very good decision in letting me sort out the colour scheme! Jake looked like a little cutie as well.

Tecna and Timmy are engaged and have been now for about half a year, their wedding is in about 5 months time. They both have very successful jobs in the technology industry (well what did ya expect?) making new inventions for everyone in all the realms.

And Layla and Nabu? yes they are married and ruling the realm of Tides happily! Layla still continues to do her sports and dancing and she is one of the best in the whole magical universe, now that's an achievement! Nabu teaches wizardry at Red Fountain and some of the guys still head back there to catch up too!

Well that's about it! everyone is doing fabulously and I can't wait for them all to come over!

_'Knock-knock_'

"Mama can i get it?" Jake asked looking up from playing with his toys, I gave him a warm smile.

"OK dear"

With that Jake ran off to the front door and a laid back on Brandon.

"He so takes after you, you know" I said for about the billionth time since he was born, looking up at him, he looked down at me and smirked

"Ha! That's my boy!"

Jake ran to the front door and pulled it open

"Hey! theirs my favourite godson!" Sky yelled picking Jake up and spinning him round, Jake giggled like mad!

"Uncle Sky!" He yelled, me and Brandon began to laugh before going into the hall to meet them.

"Auntie 'loom!" He shouted still not being able to master her name but we all just thought it was cute especially Bloom, Sky then passed him to Bloom who hugged him in her arms!

"Hello sweetie" Bloom cooed playing with him.

"Alright guys" Sky asked giving Brandon a hug and me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah were cool man" Brandon said back while they both walked into the living room.

"Hi Bloom how you doing sweetie?" I asked while she was still holding Jake

"I'm fine, I kinda have some news to tell everyone when they all get here" She said, I began to get excited.

"Ohhh, good news I hope!"

"Of course!" She smiled, something did seem different about her but i couldn't put my finger on it, just then the door rang again, and the rest of the Winx Club arrived. We then all went and sat down in the living room talking away. Bloom then stood up and made an annoucment.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" she asked, I saw Jake stand up and run to Brandon and sat on his knee.

"whoa easy big guy!" Brandon half laughed half grunted.

"What's the matter getting old?" Riven teased, fortunately for Brandon, Jake wriggled and sat on Riven who grunted a bit like Brandon did but tried not to show it and held Jake on his knee.

"Anyway I have so important news to tell you all" Bloom said

"It's not bad news is it?" Layla asked

"No no actually it's very exciting news that i found out this morning" She said now smiling like a mad women

"Well come on don't leave us in suspense" Tecna said

"Ok well.......Im pregnant" She said, I then clicked I knew something was different with her, she has that glow which all expectant mothers get, I should know because that was all that people told me when I was pregnant with Jake

The girls were the first to stand congratulating and hugging her. I turned to see Sky sat there probably in shock. Just like Brandon was when I first told him. The boys then went over to congratulate him.

"Congrats man!" Brandon said

"Yeah go on Daddy-o!" Riven smirked while carrying Jake, while the rest of the guys laughed, Sky still sat there. We all left the room to talk to Bloom while the boys talked to Sky.

**Normal POV**

"Sky, you alright man?" Nabu asked

"Whoa, I mean I can't handle a kid!" Sky said

"What sure you can your Jake's godfather you handle him fine" Brandon said

"Yes but he's not my flesh and blood, what if the kid ends up hating me?"

Brandon turns to the others and whispers "A little help here guys"

"Well your the only one who has a kid here, you were the egar beaver!" Riven said, making the others burst into laughter and Sky cracked a little smile as did Brandon a little seeing the funny side until...

"What's an egar beaver?" Jake asked, the men's faces droped as Riven passed Jake to Brandon

"Here you go man" Brandon looked round suddenly feeling very uncomfortable until he got a very good idea.

"Er well why don't you ask your Uncle Sky?" Brandon said passing him to Sky who was vigorously shaking his head. Jake looked at Sky with curious eyes

"Well, it's an animal that eats a lot of food" Sky said calmly hoping Jake took it as an answer, luckily for Sky he did

"Ok" Jake said happily.

"Right now you go see Mummy and your Aunties" Brandon said while Jake ran off.

"See? if you can handle that you can handle a kid of your own" Timmy said, Sky realised this and soon began beaming!

"I'm gonna be a father!" He said standing up

"Yes you are now lets go and get a drink!" Helia suggested.

_

With the girls everyone was fussing over Bloom asking a million questions a minuet.

"What are you hoping for?"

"How far are you?"

"Are you excited?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Your going to be a wonderful mother Bloom"

"OK OK one at a time people!" Flora yelled, Bloom laughed and answered everyone's question,

"I want the child to be health boy or girl, I think I'm about 4 months gone, I am very excited, you are the only people who know." she finished

All the girls awwwed, until Jake came running in.

"Mama what's happening?" he asked sitting on Stella's knee.

"Well auntie Bloom is going to have a baby sweetie" Jake gave a confused look, Stella then realised the he didn't understand and silently prayed that he didn't asked that 'very' awkward question.

"What mummy means sweetie is that your going to have a new cousion to play with" Musa said

"Ohhhh" Jake said, while the girls laughed.

"Well i'm gonna get Sky and head for home I need to tell our parents!" She said excitedly as she stood up and left the room with everyone following.

**Stella's POV**

This was so exciting Bloom my best friend ever was going to have a baby! We went downstairs to find the guys stood in the hall.

"Ready to go Bloom?" Sky asked smiling, Bloom nodded as we all said our goodbyes. Everyone picked Jake up and gave him a kiss goodbye. Me and Brandon couldn't decided just two people to be his godparents so we decided that everyone could be. When everyone had left and we had taken Jake to bed I was sat up in bed waiting for Brandon who then joined me.

"I can't believe Bloom's pregnant it's amazing" I said

"Yeah but they both are going to be amazing parents" Brandon said, I turned to him and smiled, we cuddled up together as he turned out the light.

Things couldn't be better at the moment, Bloom was pregnant, our planet was peaceful and I have a gorgeous husband and beautiful child everything is perfect! As i drifted off to sleep.

....So I thought....

_

**Wow well i haven't really set a story line for this so the chapters might be slow for what I have to write in them.**

**But I hope you liked this first chapter, it's kind of a 'oh everything is perfect in the world' scenarios but it will get better! If you have any ideas please let me know I would love to here them!**

**Please review they inspiere me so much! So hit that little green butten! :)**

**CJR.x**


	2. The kidnapping

**Hey! Thanks for being so patient, but i have been really busy...but im going to try and make this chapter very long and exciting for you all :)**

**so here is chapter 2!!**

It was 3am on Solaria and the royal family were sound asleep. The guards were steadily loosing consciousness as sleep took over them. Meanwhile 2 men were hiding in the shadows.

"OK listen we need to do this quick and we need to do it now" On man said in a hushed whisper.

The two men were wearing long black coats with a pointed hood dangling behind them, they had black boots on with black trousers. One man looked up to a balcony at the back of the palace and crouched down low, he looked up and jumped about 10 ft to the balcony with cat like stealth, the second man was soon behind him. The first man looked at the second and put a finger to his lips, signaling for them second man to be silent, and he nodded in agreement. The first man silently lifted the lock from the door and slided in. the room was huge and an eerie as silence surrounded the two men. The moon outside gave the room and slight light, illuminating the toy planes hanging from the ceiling but the darkness corrupted the strings so that they seemed to be floating. Pictures and posters were hung up every were and a race track was set up on the floor. The men then looked around until they found a hung bed, with a small lump at the top. They quietly made there way over and stood at the side of the bed, the first man held his hand over the bed, sending the occupant into unconsciousness.

Quickly the second man thew a bag round the unconscious person and picked them up. Skillfully they both dashed to the balcony, the second man carrying the bag stood and tripped over the toy race set which was set out, ripping the bottom half of his coat. The first man gasped at his idiotic accomplice, and picked up the bag. He heard curious voices form outside the room wonder what the noise was, and they began walking to the room slowly, but coming. The second man found his feet and wasted no time in banging the balcony doors open sending the quite feet coming to towards the room , into people running. The two men crouched down low again and took off into the sky before disappearing.

As soon as they disappeared guards flung the door open and flashed the light on, on guard looked at the unoccupied bed, while another ran to the bathroom.

"Anything?" One guard asked

"Afraid not sir, he's gone" The other guard said shaking his head. Quickly the guard flung himself around and ran down the hallway until he got to a set of double doors, he kicked to door open and walked in.

Two people woke up immediately, the man grabbed his sword and brought it to life.

"WHAT?!" the man demanded angry.

"Your Majesties, I'm afraid the prince has been kidnapped" he said breathing deeply.

Without warning, they both sprang from there bed fully awake and rushed down the hall and came to a stop at the prince's room and slowly walked in. The woman took one glance at the empty bed and broke down into sobs.

"No!! Not My Baby!!" she screamed, and clung onto the man who instinctively wrapped his arms around her looking at the room in shock.

"Don't worry Stella, I promise we'll find him" he said slowly

"Guards search the room for any clues, thoroughly" he commanded. he walked slowly form the room Stella still crying into his chest, slowly she stopped and looked into his eyes, sadness slowly melting into rage at the thought of someone other than her having her boy.

"Who would do this!?" She demanded at no one imparticular

"Lets get the others down, they might be able to help" He said soothingly, Stella reluctantly nodded her head and grabbed the phone and began to dial.

On Eraklyon a redheaded woman was just coming out of the bathroom when her phone began to ring. She wondered who would be calling at this time in the morning. She looked at the caller ID that said Stella and answered the phone, Glancing over to Sky who lay fast asleep in their bed, hoping she didn't wake him up "Hello?"

"Hi, Bloom it's me-"

"Stella why are you calling so early?" Bloom asked fighting back a yawn

"Bloom, Jake has been kidnapped I need you here!" Stella wept, Bloom's eyes widened and was now fully awake.

"I'll be right there" She said hanging up the phone. She clicked her fingers and in an instant she was changed. She ran over to Sky and ripped the covers from him, making him stir and open his eyes a little "What?" he asked

"Sky we need to go now!" she said with clear level of panic in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked sitting up a little

"Jake's gone, we need to get to Solaria!" She said grabbing things from her draw, Sky shot up and changed in 10 seconds flat.

"Lets go!"

In about 5 minuets everyone was in Solaria, Stella was silently crying trying to (but failing) to put up a brave front. Everyone was in the living room when suddenly a guard running in.

"Your Majesties, we have found something" he replied urgently

"What!?" Stella and Brandon screamed

"Well we have a few clues come down to the guard room" he said, everyone silently followed until they came to a small room, with television monitors and equipment.

"In Jake's room we found a piece of clothing, preferably from the kidnapper, we also have surveillance footage" The guard said

"Great so you know who took him?" Bloom asked

"Not exactly" He said, while worry crossed everyone face. "You see we have lost the surveillance footage and currently don't know how to retrieve it,also were not sure how to scan the clothing to find who it belongs to" he said disappointingly.

"WHAT!?" Stella exploded.

"Hang on I might be able to help" Tecna said stepping forward. She sat down in an empty seat, Timmy behind her. It took a bit of time but soon enough Tecna and Timmy retrieved the footage.

"OK the footage will play in 1 minuet, however I'll take the piece of clothing home to work on, me and Timmy have more advanced equipment their and will able to get a more reliable answer." She said. Just as she finished speaking the TV monitor switched on, and everyone gathered round.

They could she Jake sleeping soundly and everything seemed normal, until they saw the balcony door slide open. They saw the whole incident up until Jake was carried away.

"Tec do you think you can get a close up of their faces?" Musa asked

Tecna got to work straight away and slowed the video down and did a close-up on the first man's face. He had pale skin, which looked almost paper thin, his hair was electric blue and came down to his shoulders; on the right side of his face he had a huge scar, which seemed to tighten his face. His eyes were red with big black iris, he had big bored shoulders and was quite tall, compared to the second man. Tecna scrolled over to him to get a better view. He was small and stocky, he had a fuller face and his skin was darker then the other. He was almost bald with bits of black hair stuck up into spikes, his eyes were dark blue also with big black iris.

"Tecna do you know who these people are?" Stella asked

"Sadly no, but as soon as I get home and scan the piece of clothing, there is nothing we can do" Tecna replied sadly, Stella had tears stuck in her eyes but never let them fall, she spoke steadily to make sure her voice did not crack.

"OK, I'll transport you home"

Everyone left the room and stood in the living room together, apart from Bloom and Sky

"Aren't you going?" Brandon asked

"No way" Sky said "Were staying with you" Bloom said walking over to Stella and holding her hand, Stella smiled in appreciation, she turned to the rest of them, they each shared the same expression and dispersed.

"Well were staying too" Flora said, everyone nodded.

"Tecna, if you can help find my son I would much appreciate it if you went home" Stella said, Tecna nodded and Timmy stood at the side of her, Stella created her staff and transported them home.

Stella then turned to Brandon and hugged him, tears fell over her eyes and it felt like her heart had a huge hole in it. When Brandon held her he was literally keeping her together, she was scared to let him go in case he went as well. Also because she knew if he let her go she would fall to pieces.

Later that night, Stella went into Jake's room she looked around and began to sob, that's all she had seemed to do recently, but she had just lost a part of her life she had a right.

She walked over to his bed and laid her head down and curled up into a ball, holding herself together the hole was growing at her being so close but so far away.

A few hours later Brandon came in wondering were Stella had gotten to, he walked in to find Stella fast asleep on Jake's bed. He had been strong all this time for Stella's sake but tears leaked from his eyes, but he rubbed them away vigorously. He walked over to Stella a put the covers around her and kissed her for head. He walked over to the balcony and stepped out into the cool night air. He looked out over Solaria, some were out there-maybe not in this realm-but some were Jake was there, and no matter what he was going to find him!

_

**Phew I've worked a lot of hours on this (I know it doesn't seem like that) but I had a lot of writers block on how to make this chapter work but there you go!**

**I'll try and update soon....so keep reviewing**

**CJR.x**


	3. Dream

****

Hi sorry I've taken so long to update, started college so been a bit busy.

Had a lot of writers block also! :)

anyway here is the next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my characters :)

_

SPOV

__

I was sure I was dreaming, but I didn't want to believe it.

I was sure I was dead, I wanted to believe that.

If I was dead I could never wake up, I could be here with them forever.......it was my heaven. If I was dreaming I was sure to wake up soon, in the hard world of reality........into my hell.

I was stood in a meadow, the sun was shining brilliantly onto my skin. The tall golden grass brushed and licked against my bare legs making me smile. Tree's surrounded the meadow closing me in, like I was trapped but I didn't care I would happily stay here for the rest of eternity. The sent of pollen filled my nostrils combined with the fresh air made the sweetest sent. This was my heaven why can't I be dead?

Two people in front of me made my heaven complete and the main reason I wanted to stay like this forever. A tall man with brunette hair was walking towards me, with a child holding onto his hand. His chocolate eyes sent my heart racing and I just wanted to embrace him. The child was looking at me with eager eyes, like I was his most favorite toy, his honey eyes glistening.

I bent down to his level and held out my arms waiting for him to run into them. He let go of the taller man's hand and began running. My smile grew wider and heart was swelling with love for these two. The little boy was laughing and shouting "Mommy!" this was my child and I was going to protect him no matter what, as soon as me meets my open arms I'm never going to let go. The taller man suddenly stopped a confused look flashed across his face, I wondered why he was keeping a distance from me? The little boy slowed down too, as did his laughing as stopped about 4 ft away from me.

Why did he stop? why did the man stop? was there something wrong with me? I looked up to the man who stood about 15 ft away from me, he was mouthing something and banging his fists against an invisible wall. I stood full height walking to get to my little boy but something stopped me, a wall, an invisible wall just like the man was. I looked over to him he mouthed my name and pointed to the child. I looked down and saw tears in his eyes. The sky suddenly became overcast and the wind whipped viciously against my body.

"Why?" Said a soft voice, childlike, fear and betrayal dripping from the word. I look to down to my little boy who was looking up at me, frightened and vulnerable. I tried to get pasted this wall again banging my fist just as the man had. I understood why now.

"Why didn't you help me mommy?" the little boy asked me again, I fell to my knee's my hands flat against the wall, hot tears falling from my face.

"I love you! Please I didn't mean it!" I chocked out, sobs making my body tremble. It began to rain I didn't care I wanted my boy to hold him close and tell him he's safe and loved.

"You let them get me, you don't love me" he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes, his little cheeks turning red. This was no heaven this was my hell, being so close yet so far away from my little boy, not having him in my arms, him telling me how much of a horrible mother I truly am.

"No! I didn't mean it, I didn't know! Please I love you baby!" I was screaming now banging harder on the wall, I looked over to the man, who was nodding his head giving me a filthy glare, the rain had made his hair stick to the side of his face, giving him a menacing appearance.

"It's your fault, you could have helped him" he said, the wind whipped harder sending the rain smashing into my back, the man vanished leaving me alone with my boy.

"No!" I cried, the hysterics were climbing I turned my attention back to the little, boy who was crying now.

"Help me mommy, don't let them get me again" he cried and cried, my heart felt like it was being ripped open leaving behind a large empty hole, the pain was unbearable. "I won't I promise!, I promise!" I screamed crying harder, the little boy began walking backwards away from me, he didn't want to, it was like he was being forced, the wind whipped again harder this time drowning me in water.

I collapsed, from the pain the rain was hitting me hard like rocks and I deserved it. I was probably dead, I was such a bad person and mother they sent me to hell and I deserved it. I wanted to be dreaming and hoped I found some how to wake up and be comforted and be told it wasn't my fault. But it was my fault and I didn't deserve that.

I looked up in hope I could still save him, he looked at me wide eyes and crying. Suddenly he vanished, I screamed an ear splitting scream I promised him and I let him down. Make this be my hell! Make me die and get what I deserve! The hole in my heart was deathly painful, hopefully the pain will be enough to kill me. I heard a whisper in the air, bone chilling, and frightfully true, with the promise I never kept.

"You Promised!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" I jolted up right in bed, screaming at the top of my lungs, I knew it would be a few seconds till somebody came in. My body was shaking, trembling, tears streaked down my face to the wet pillow beneath me. My head was spinning, I shook it to clear my thoughts to see were I was. I looked around the room another wave of pain hit me causing the hole in my heart to rip wider if that was possible.

I was in Jake's room the last place he had been. The last place I saw him. The last place I kissed him goodnight.

I just hope it wasn't the _very_ last time.

_

****

OK so I'm going to leave you with that, not really anything to do with the story line, I wanted to play around a bit, go into deeper into the depth of Stella's emotion and insight. Tell me how i did on that please :)

please review, it is so inspiring!

CJR.x


	4. Found Almost

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews, they were so inspiring that as a treat i decided to add another chapter, because you are all so dedicated! Thank You!**

**Anyway this chapter i'm going to go more into the action side of it, like I said the last chapter I was 'playing' around with new techniques, glad you like it though! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**_**

BrPOV

I was walking towards my bedroom to ring Timmy and Tecna, hopefully they will have some news by now. It's been about 5 hours since they left so progress should have been made. I got to the phone and began dialing before a heart breaking scream stopped me dead in my tracks.

Without hesitation I spun round and sprinted straight to _his_ bedroom, I slammed the door open to find Stella sitting up her small frame shaking with violent sobs, as tears poured down her face to the already wet pillow below.

I quickly ran over to her and cradled her to my chest rocking her backward and forth in attempt to comfort her, the pain she must be feeling but I had to remain strong for the both of us.

"Shhh, Stell it's alright I'm here I'm here" I soothed

"B-But he's not! I promised him Brandon I promised him!" she cried now staining my shirt, I really couldn't care less about.

"Stella, there was nothing we could have done" I tried to calm her again, unsuccessfully.

"But I'm his mother, it's my fault I should have kept a better watch on him" she choked out, sobs breaking her voice. I took both of my hands and placed them at the side of her face so she was looking in my eyes.

"Stella, don't you dare blame yourself! No one could have stopped this, It's not your fault!" I said sternly, I looked in her eyes she was devastated, broken........empty.

"What happened?!" Sky said running in, Bloom closly behind him the others follow soon after. I put my arms back round Stella and looked at Sky.

"Were leaving call Tecna and tell her to meet us here in 10 minutes" Sky nodded and took off, Bloom came straight in and began comforting Stella. I stood up and walked out of the room, I decided to get some fresh air before we went in search of my son.

I walked out onto the balcony mine and Stella's room accommodated. I looked out onto my realm and felt a sudden wave of fear hit me. Fear. Ironic word now. A few weeks ago I could look out over the land with everything I've always wanted and more. Now I was in fear of losing it all. My child was gone, My wife was having a break down, I suddenly felt lonely very lonely. Another ironic word there, I've never felt lonely in my life. No! I have to be strong can't let anyone see me with my guard down.

Something cold and wet splashed off my hand, I looked up to see of it was raining but the skies were clear, odd? Water fell again this time landing on my shirt were Stella's tears had stained it. I put my hand to my face and found it dripping with water. _I was crying_. A sob escaped my lips as the wall I had been building from my emotions suddenly collapsed! I was leaning over the balcony looking down, my arms tight to my chest and head down. I tried to make my sobbing silent but it escalated. Every moment of fear, every moment of emptiness flashed across my mind, I was slowly losing control of what my body was doing. I put my hands to my temple and squeezed my eyes tight shut trying to regain control. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't feel like turning around to see who had found my in this state.

"Brandon?" a gental voice asked. "Are you ok?"

I turned around to be greeted by Flora, I caught a glimpse of myself from the mirror in my room. My eyes were all red, my fringe was stuck to the left side of my face and my shirt was most defiantly ruined. I tried to clear my nose before I spoke.

"Emm yeah Flo, don't worry I'm fine" I reassured plastering a fake smile on my face. But with my luck she wasn't easily fooled.

"Brandon, it's ok, I knew you couldn't keep this locked up forever it's not healthy. I don't blame you for crying I won't think any less of you" she smiled. Flora truly was a great friend, I smiled genuinely now.

"Thanks Flo, how did you find me?" she seemed to be dilberating something before giving up.

"Well to be honest, I could here you from down the hall, I came to tell you that Tecna and Timmy are here, with news I think" my eyes widened, I rushed past Flora before looking in the mirror and sorting myself out, I wiped my eyes and combed my hair. My shirt was going in the bin, so I threw a spare one on before running to the main room, were everyone was waiting.

SPOV

Brandon walked out of my room, probablyto get ready to find Jake or to get away from me. Bloom was sitting next to me her arm wrapped tightly around my shoulder I decided I wanted to leave the room but I didn't. I didn't want to be around the pain any longer cause wave after wave of pain, but if I was away from his things, what is stopping me from forgetting him? No! I am terrible I would NEVER forget him.....but what if? I kept repeating the same words in my head.

_'Forbidden to remember......Terrified to forget'_

A hard line to walk.

A few of my friends were leaving the room, I'm probably making matters worse so I decided to follow them. I stood on shaky legs are dragged my feet out of the room Bloom following arms extended in case my legs failed me. As I was out I almost collided with a huge body.

"Whoa!" I said hands out to stop him flattening me. I looked up and saw Sky's eager face.

"Oops sorry Stell, but Tecna and Timmy are back they say the have news, good news too!" he panted, probably from running to me. I heard squeals behind me but I didn't process his words at first I just looked up a blank expression across my face. He gave me a quizzical look like Dr's do to a mental patient, he put both hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes; he spoke to me slowly like I was a child.

"Stella? Tecna and Timmy have good news on Jake" he said once more. My heart began to race, and parts of my broken heart patched up. No! don't give yourself false hope! I didn't care Jake was more or less found that's all I really wanted. A huge smile whipped across my face as I gasped, Sky smiled as his words hit home.

"There in the main room-" I didn't wait to listen to anything else he was going to say, I sprinted down the stairs and into the main room to find Tecna and Timmy sitting on the sofa with a small laptop on the table. I bounded over to them ready to fling a million questions at them both. Tecna held her hands up anticipating what I was going to say.

"I will tell you when everyone is here" she said calmly, soon enough everyone was in the room. I didn't look around to check I just assumed they were.

"Come on everyone is here now" I was getting restless, I felt like screaming 'Just tell me were he is!!"

"Ok-" Tecna began before being cut off by Timmy, oh how I hated him at this point in time!

"Hang on where's Brandon?" I rose one eyebrow. He should be hear, I glanced around the room and he was no were to be seen how strange how very strange Jake was his son as much as mine were could he be? Suddenly I heard loud footsteps as Brandon rounded the corner into the room. My eyebrows were pinched together wondering were he could of been and he sensed this "I'll tell you later" he whispered into my eye as he took his place at the side of me.

"Ok" Tecna began again, "After hours of search we think we have pin pointed the kidnapper" My heart was in my mouth, just tell me the place just tell me the PLACE!! I was mentally screaming, my mouth had made a hard line refusing words to slip through. I silently waited for her to continue.

"It seems that they are...."

After she said were they were the people who took my baby, were he possibly was now my body went into shutdown. I couldn't blink a gray haze blocked my vision, my feet frozen into place and I had stopped breathing.

Why did they take him there of all places!

He may as well be dead.

_

**Omg! I had goosebumps when I finished writing this chapter! So cos you all love me :P I decided to leave it at a cliff hanger, haven't really done that before and it felt good knowing what is going to happen next! hehe!**

**I would like at least 5 reviews before I continue next I really want to know what you all think of the story so far so please let me know...at hit that little green button....you know you want to! :)**

**CJR.x**


	5. What am I thinking!

**Hey guys, well i have decided that i will continue. However you must know that there might be delays in chapters but i WILL complete this story. Thank you all for reviewing it has been so motivating! Again sorry for the delay college is another world. But recent things have happened so I have decided to get back to my writing.....so here is the next chapter of Under the Moon .....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ;)**

**-**

**Stella POV**

I walked like a robot into the squad ship, After Tecna had reveled the location she gave us another blow of information;

_'"That's not the only thing" Tecna continued, what else could there possibly be? I thought. "You see we only have the area or in this case planet of where he could be, we cannot be certain of the exact location" she finished._

_I couldn't breath and water clouded my vision, a sob escaped my lips that had mashed together into a hard line that were now turned into a horrified 'o' shape. I tried to catch my breath then all of a sudden arms were around me and I remember no more'_

As I sat in the squad ship I sat alone, Brandon was flying the ship insisting to do so -and no one argued- Timmy sat at his right hand side giving him co-ordinated and directions while the rest of the guys were scattered round flashing controls (as was Tecna). Flora was sat opposite me with Bloom asleep on her lap, a bulge not even showing itself yet. Pregnancy can really tire a woman out (i should know Jake was always wriggling) I smiled softly at the little memory until a lash of pain which I was expecting hit me, I winced and hunched me shoulders over waiting for the pain to subside. When it did I went back to observing my friends; Musa and Layla were facing each other talking quietly I couldn't make out what they were saying so it just sounded like a low humming, to me it sounded strange (mind you every little thing that i saw, heard, smelt or touched seemed different in someway) but the humming was defiantly better than the deafening silence, that would surely settle in if no one spoke.

I looked down while I was fidgeting with my fingers. I was about to go crazy, knowing were Jake was but no knowing...and how long did it take to goddamn get there?! It felt like we weren't even moving, I sat on my hands -my fingernails have been badly treated, with me being so nervous- and began rocking backwards and forth slightly but I soon realised that I probably looked like a mental patient so I stopped.

I was missing something I was so sure of it, like people are going to suffer- badly. I knew everyone loved Jake and would do anything for him, but if that meant risking their lives? I knew they would all do that but I couldn't live with it on my concious; and that's when it hit me. Realisation hit me so hard it sent me flying to my feet, however I think I over did it as I shot straight up heads spun around to look at me; my eyes darted to each face and landed on Brandon's.

"I-" I began and worry flashed across his face, I couldn't tell him what I was about to do, I hated getting my friends involved with this mission and him there too was almost too much, so I smoothly lied.

"I...have to go to the bathroom" I spluttered almost too quickly, but it sounded believable (just).

"Okay sweetie" Flora said, i looked back at Brandon who slowly went back to flying.

I was sure i saw something in his eyes. Hesitation? was I that predictable that he knows what I might do? No he would of stopped me. He had been acting so strange i didn't know what to look for in his eyes anymore. I balled my hands into fists at my sides and stalked away. I then reminded myself that the whole reason I was going to do this was for _him_ for them _both._

I walked round the corner on route to the bathroom without another thought, but I walked right past it I was heading for a bigger space, the hanger were the smaller ships were held. I stopped in the middle with enough space and held my arms out.

How could I have been so stupid of not to have thought of this at home!?

"Transportas-" I began a sob caught in my throat hot tears once again pricking my eyes, I knew I was going to be doing this alone but I couldn't risk anyone getting hurt in a place like that! Especially Brandon. I was going to get Jake transporting him home and then hopefully save myself. My friends need not to be involved I will not have anyone else feel my pain, I would do it alone. The thought of not coming back frightened me as the first tear spilled over. _Brandon's gonna kill me_ I thought but I will not risk anymore of my family! this was going to end. I began to shake in fear but I had to do this. _Brandon_ I thought...

"I love you" I whispered.

"TRANSPORTAS OMEGA!"

**-**

**Short I know and the next one might be, but believe me after the next chapter it's gonna get REALLY GOOD! **

**I'm excited and I know what happens!! :D**

**Please please please review Im losing my Motivation here folks!**

**CJR.x**


	6. NOT HAPPY

okay guys i have being receiving some really horrible, nasty and vile feedback and i would just like to say it's not on! in light of this i am putting under the moon on hold for as far as the see able future because if i continue writing in this state of mind jake would never be found stella would die and the ship would crash. Until i feel more reassured i doubt this story will continue.

However i would just like to say for all the reviewers who have been loyal and helpful and wonderful i am in no way doing this to harm you! i truly love you all and would love to continue for you but in light of recent events i can't.

i'm sorry guys

CJR.x


	7. Not Enough

**Hello Hello HELLO!**

**long time no see! Now because I have been gone for soooo long I have made this chapter EXTRA LONG! its like massive! just for you beautiful people! :)**

**I just want to say a quick thank you to all those people who have stuck by me through the whole thing so far and I am so grateful for your support so this is for you guys!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Brandon shifts uncomfortably in his chair looking out of the corner of his eye he see his friends working hard to make the ship travel faster. For what seemed the millionth time Brandon looked round to see if Stella had returned from the bathroom. She had not.

Her chair was empty still and she had been gone now for 10 minutes, Brandon sighed and began to rub his temples a headache beginning to form. He decided minuets he was going to get her, for all he knew she could be having another breakdown and that was something he couldn't handle right now. He sat up again figuring he might as well just go now to see where his wife is, he got up and retreated to the back of the ship.

"Where you going?" Sky asked

"Uhh to see where Stella is"

Sky nodded in sympathy and turned back to flying the ship, he knew he didn't have a clue of what Brandon was going through but he had an idea... if _his _unborn child had been taken from him and Bloom was an emotional disaster... Sky shuddered not wanting the mental image.

Brandon rounded the corner that led to the toilet and tapped lightly on the door.

No reply.

"Stella?"

Still nothing.

"Stella, please don't ignore me it's going to be okay trust me" when Brandon didn't get an answer he began to feel his temper rising. He had been keeping his emotions locked ever since he saw Stella's first breakdown in Jake's room but now he was about to snap.

"Stella your just being selfish now, I've lost Jake too and it doesn't help me when you lock yourself in places feeling sorry for yourself!" His voice rose towards the end, narrowing his eyes he decided to leave turning on his heels a scowl on his face.

_What they hell did you just do that for?!_

Brandon halted to the little voice inside his head

_**Who the hell are you?**_

_I'm your conscience_

_**What do you want?!**_

_You shouldn't have said that to your wife, she is much more emotional than you are and needs you to be strong for her, not yelling and turning her back on her!_

Brandon's eyes softened and relaxed his tense position. Sighing he turned round again back towards the toilet.

_**Your right**_

_Always am_

Brandon tapped the door again.

"Stel I'm so sorry I really really _really _didn't mean what I said, come out please"

Nothing.

"Stel?" Brandon reached the handle and found that it wasn't locked, quirking an eye brow he pulled it down and pushed the door slowly open. Peaking his head in his brown eyes widened considerably when the toilet was empty. Swinging the door right open and stepped in, his eyes scanning the small room. _NO! _he mentally screamed

"STELLA!"

Back in the main compartment everyone's heads snapped to the place where Brandon's voice had screamed, in an instant Bloom was up and running towards the back only for Brandon to beat her to it and was stood in the archway of the opening.

"What's happened?!" Bloom asked in a haste

"Stella's gone too!"

Bloom's heart began to race, first her godson now her best friend! This was not happening it was some sick nightmare that was going to be over soon. Surprisingly it was Flora who took charge of the group first.

"Tec you have a magic tracker right?"

Tecna's eyes widened and without saying a word ran to the ships controls, pulling out what looked like a USB stick she stuck into a port and began pulling up Stella's profile on the screen. Everyone gathered round as Tecna worked frantically at the controls pushing buttons getting all of Stella's power information. Suddenly the screen went blank and a yellow pulsing light was shown on the screen on a digital map.

"Is that her?" Musa asked

"Yes and her location is..."

Tecna turned and looked Brandon in the eyes

"Omega"

"Wait where are we now?" Riven asked breaking the tension, Timmy spun in his chair, before raising his eye brows and beaming "Omega"

Stella was flying at top speed relying completely on her instincts of where Jake was held captive, she halted in front of a small opening in the bottom of a wall. It looked like a semi-circle that stooped when it reached the floor, knitting her eye brows in confusion Stella got down on her knees and peered in. It seemed to be a tunnel but then she heared faded voices, certian that it was down this hole where her son was she silently slipped in.

She flew down at least 10 feet before her legs hit the floor, lighting a small ball of light keeping it dim so she wouldn't be noticed Stella headed down another tunnel. After a minuet or two of walking it began to get hotter and Stella wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. Soon enough she turned out her light as she began to see clearly on her own. The tunnel's ceiling broke away and Stella found her self on top of a very high ledge. She had walked right into an underground base! Stella dropped to her stomach as not to be seen and peered over the side, what she saw felt like a knife had been plunged into her heart.

The heat now made sense as in the middle of the cavern was a huge circle of boiling lava, and the most heart wrenching sight of all was that Jake as hanging above it, swallowing the bile that rose in the throat and after pushing the tears back Stella turned her head to find the vicious monsters who would dare do this to her boy!

And to her great surprise she found no other than the witches and Baltor, _What are they doing hear they are ment to be in prison!_her eyes burning with fire and vengeance Stella crawled along the ledge as it dipped towards ground level.

"What have we got this twerp for anyway?" Stromy asked, Stella fought the urge to go and rip there heads off, but her main priority was freeing Jake so she carried on while still listening to the conversation.

"Because he is bait you idiot!" Icy spat at her sister.

"Well why did Butch and Matt have to go kidnap him? that's what I'm confused about why couldn't we do it?" Darcy asked, Baltor turned to face his witches and sighed.

"Because you dim-wit if you would have gone it would have made things more obvious! I like it when people are 'blind' so to speak it makes that chase more fun... for me"

Stella was about to scream, but held it together as she reached the bottom and was now on ground level, looking up she saw Jake and wasted no time in getting to him. Pulling her ring off she snapped it into her staff, and with great stealth maneuvered over the Jake, but what she didn't plan on was Jake being so elated to she her.

"MOMMY!" he screamed, Stella froze and saw four pairs of eyes blazing at her. In one quick movement she saw Stormy lunge for her. In a panic she jumped out of the way and cast a spell with her staff.

"Transport!" Stella yelled throwing her magic at Jake in an instant he was gone from his bounds but in the rush Stella _only _freed her son and not herself either, hopefully if she did the spell properly he was safe but Stella on the other hand was in very much trouble.

"Oh crap"

As the squad ship landed everyone was getting their gear, the girls were transforming and the guys where getting their gadgets.

Suddenly a bright flash was in front of Brandon and he felt a weight fall into his arms, when the light cleared Brandon very nearly broke down because there in his arms safe and sound was his son.

"Jake!" Brandon cried falling to his knees and hugging his son close, everyone heard Brandon's outburst and rushed over fussing over the little boy.

"Jake are you okay?" Brandon asked putting him back on his legs and holding his arms lightly for support it was only then that Brandon saw what had happened to him. His wrists were red and had rope marks on him, he had tears staining his little honey coloured eyes and his hair was tangled and messed. He had a small bruise on his arm and he was shaking slightly, Brandon growled at this and rubbed Jake's arms.

"M- Mommy-" Brandon sighed, he should have know he would want Stella but how the hell would he be able to tell him that his mother had disappeared.

"Jake, M- mommy ain't hear at the moment"

"No she got me"

Everyone shot their eye brows up as confusion plastered their faces.

"What?" Bloom breathed

"Mommy save-ed me, but she isn't hear daddy she might be hurting!" Jake began to cry again and Brandon pulled him into a hug stroking his hair hushing him.

"What are you talking about kiddo?" Sky asked kneeling down beside father and son, Jake looked up from Brandon's shoulder and looked at the two men.

"I was under-ground-ed and mommy was there and and and three mean ladies where theres and a girlie man"

"A girlie man?" Musa asked

"Yeses he looked like a man like daddy but had really long hair like mommy"

"Baltor" Riven hissed.

"Tec can you do any scans and find an underground cave?" Brandon asked turning around

"Already done it, there seems to be one about half a mile from hear, about five minuets on foot"

Brandon smiled slightly and turned back to Jake, now no way in hell was he sending his son back down there but at the same time he couldn't leave him on his own.

"Guys what about Jake, no way is he going back down there I want him to stay hear"

"Bloom, sweetie why don't you stay with Jake?" Sky asked standing up, Bloom looked confused and hurt at the same time. She wanted to go and rescue her friend!

"But I want to help Stella"

"I know but you are the most powerful which means the best to protect Jake and plus and your pregnant, I-I don't want you or the baby getting hurt" Sky pleaded, Bloom's eyes softened and walked over and planted a small kiss on Sky's cheek before kneeling down next to Brandon and Jake.

"Come on sweetheart lets get you in this ship and we can have something to eat and a nap okay?" Jake nodded and held Bloom's hand as they both retreated back into the ship.

"Ughh" Stella moaned as she was slammed into another wall, her outfit was torn and she was badly bleeding all over.

"Give up yet?" Icy mocked

"Not on your life" Stella muttered and stood up shakily, clutching her staff for support. Deciding worst had come to worst she closed her eyes stood still and silently and called upon the Sun Star.

It had been at least five years since Stella had last used the Sun Star in Solaris and vowed to only use it in near death circumstances... and this was defiantly one of them times.

Stella glowed a soft yellow before bringing her arms up to her chest in a flash she had the sun star in her arms. Opening her eyes she locked her eyes with Baltors who seemed to be smirking

"I wouldn't do that if I where you"

"And what the hell not!" Stella spat

"Because I can transport you son back hear anytime I want and send him to his demise"

Stella's face drained from colour as she looked at the villain in front of her.

"H-How?"

"Well-" Baltor was interrupted when a loud and powerful BANG echoed through the cavern. Looking up he saw the Winx Club staring in horror at a glowing and beaten Stella.

"Stella!" They screamed and rushed to her side in a fighting stance.

"STOP!" she screamed as they froze

"Stel are you okay?" Brandon asked placing his hand on her arm, Stella locked eyes with Baltor

"Continue"

"Ahh you see I placed a small spell over him that allows me with a snap of my fingers to bring him anywhere I want unless that is i receive something from you"

"Me?"

Baltor walked up to Stella, Brandon tensed at her side when Baltor whispers

"Give me the Sun Star and your precious boy lives"

Stella froze and felt her blood run cold.

"Stella don't!!!" Musa hissed, but Stella was at a loss.

"I...I...have no choice...."

Closing her eyes Stella breathed

"Fine you.....win"

Baltor laughs and lunges a stream of energy at her. Stella quickly felt her body drain of energy as she slowly began to rise from the floor her eyes drooping.

Suddenly the power which is was sucking from Stella changed colour from a light golden colour of the Sun Star to a deep purple. Baltor smiled in victory knowing he now had the Sun Star running through his veins but he also knew now he was taking her Moon energy too. It was no where near the same amount of power that of which the Moon Star held but if Baltor fused it with the Sun Star... Baltor grinned in anticipation. He stopped feeling that he had got from her what he had set out to get and grinned.

"So sorry I cannot stay children but I have things to do and places to be" and with that he vanished into a cloud of black smoke. Without hesitating the Winx club gathered around Stella who was stood up shaking, Brandon pulled her into a light hug.

"Stella are you okay?"

Stella kept her eyes closed then looked up at Brandon, her husband, her love, her soul-mate her friend the one person who would always love her and found that she did what she did for a reason to save her family. But maybe she had made things worse? now Baltor has the Sun Star and Moon power, now he could easily get Jake again or Brandon for that matter! She could have fought and defeated Baltor and _then_ broke the spell on Jake but no. She was a coward and took the easy way out without thinking about it first the fear for her son clouded her judgement. Fearing what her friends would think if they knew this knowledge she had thought of she kept quit and looked at Brandon.

"What have I done?"

**Okay phew! that was insane! I have reviewed this chapter so many times tweaking it, changing it adding to it! I want it to be PERFECT for you guys so tell me what you think! lets say....**

**5 reviews for the next chapter?**

**Much Love!**

**CJR.x**


	8. Doctors and Kisses

**Hey guys! This chapter is long so I hope you like :)**

**A few thank you's :-**

**Staral21 - I really love how much you like this story I'm amazed!**

**Silver Crown - A million thank you's you review this and Twilight your like a god! ;)**

**Taiyo To Tsuki No Megami - I'm so happy this story is a personal favourite (though I don't know why) lol THAKYOU! XD**

**A Princess and a Squire, -Sashaaa.', lovewinx, stellawinx, omg 69, Stardust, Stella, WinXlight and winxfan16 - Thank you all soo much for reviewing the last chapter I didn't think it would be that much of a sucess! You all ROCK MY SOCKS! :D Wayyyy!**

**Okay I've babbled enough disclaimer: I don't own anothing blah blah blah...**

**On with the show!**

Stella POV

"Jake are you okay?"

"Fine mum" I heard him sigh. It had been 2 weeks since we got Jake back and I have been in over-protection mode like crazy and I can tell it's beginning to put a strain on poor Jake. But that's not my only problem. No. Not only have my powers been sucked from me and into a demented wizard, I have to say unfortunately things between me and Brandon have not been that great.

Ever since Jake has been back, we have barely spoken and even on a night when we used to snuggle together, he instead turns on his back and falls asleep! And to top it all off I keep having these dizzy spells and I have been feeling really exhausted. But my health aside I want- no NEED to find out what's wrong with Brandon... speaking of which I think he's in the living room.

I walk down the massive staircase and into the huge living room, sure enough Brandon is sat on the couch with a bored expression on his face he's clearly not watching the TV. Silently I walk up to the couch and sit at the side of him.

Nothing.

I being to lose my patience, biting my tounge and calming my mind I casually ask Brandon what's wrong.

"Nuting" he replied

"Brandon I know your lying"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are tell me what is wrong"

"No"

I narrow my eyes, I'm getting dangerously angry.

"I can't believe how _selfish_ your being! I'm trying to help you-"

"I'M BEING SELFISH!" he cuts me off, his temper flaring. There is only one other time I've ever seen him lose his temper and it was when this drunk who tried to grope me in a club in our senior year. I look at him bewildered as where both standing and suddenly I see red at his anger towards me.

"Yes selfish! your moping around like a spoilt child for no reason!"

"Ha! you know Stella for the past two weeks and when Jake went missing all I did was bow down to you, I always stayed strong for the both of us and not ONCE did you ask how I felt! My son went missing too, but I had no one to turn to all you cared about was yourself! SO DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SELFISH!"

I wasn't listening by this point I was using every bit of my strenght just to keep my eyes open and my legs standing. Woozily I turned around to find the couch to crash on.

"Stella?" I hear Brandon call, his anger whiped away concern layering his voice. Again I didn't pay much attention, my breathing became laboured and my vision blurred. I felt the air whipping across my face as soon as my head smashed against the carpet.

"STELLA!"

Darkness.

"Daddy is Mommy sleeping?" **(1)**

"Sure is kiddo, she'll wake up real soon"

I heard voices but my eyes were still closed.

"So she just passed out?" A new voice asked.

"Yeah we where in the room er- talking and she fell like a sack of bricks"

"Strange"

'Poke'

Someone had jabbed me in the arm.

"Mommy wake up, I'm hungry"

"Jake! Not now" Someone scolded him

"How long has she been out?"

"About 3 hours, the doctor has already been and is coming back in 10 minuets, by the way thanks for coming"

"No problem Eraklyon will be fine without us for a few hours"

I suddenly felt a weight on the left side of my body then someone wriggling, curious i peaked an eye open.

I saw Jake's cute little chubby face right in mine as a huge grin formed on his face, I instinctively smiled.

"Mommy! You awake!" he cried.

"Stella!" I saw Brandon rush over and take my hand,.

"Stella, were so glad your okay" I turned my head to see Bloom and Sky sat on the couch in mine and Brandon's room.

"Wha- what happened?"

"You passed out sweetie, how are you feeling" Brandon asked stroking my hand.

"Okay, my head is a little sore and I just feel so- so weak" I frowned I hated feeling like an invalid. I suddenly remembered my and Brandon's 'talk' before I did my number and I quickly wanted to clear it up.

"Erm guys can I talk to Brandon alone for a minuet?"

"Sure" Sky nodded "C'mon Jake" Sky said picking up his godson

"Can we have ice cream?" he asked, Sky laughed "Sure little dude" and with that they left the room.

"Stella you have no idea how worried I was about you-"

I silenced him with my lips and pulled him in for a sweet kiss, I felt him put his hand at the back of my head to bring me closer to him as I locked my arms around his neck, which was quite difficult considering I'm lying on my bed and Brandon is sat down at the side of me. After about a minuet we broke apart gasping for breath smiling like idiots in bliss.

"Bran I'm so sorry, I have been acting really selfish and I had no consideration for your feelings at all, I feel really guilty I hope you can forgive me"

"Forgive and forget?" Brandon said simply and I nodded in reply, and lent in for another passionate kiss which he gladly accepted.

However our moment of passion was short lived as someone knocked on the door.

"If that's Sky I'll kill him" I heard Brandon mutter and I giggled.

"Who is it?" I called

"Dr. Heiter, your Majesty"

"Oh come in" Brandon called leaning away from me in which I immediately pouted, Brandon saw this and smirked before giving me a quick peck on the lips. Smiling satisfied (just) Dr. Heiter walked over to me.

"Well your majasty-"

"Stella" I corrected

"Yes. Well... the news about you passing out is... well it's not good"

I felt Brandon's grip tighten on my hand, as my heart began to sink.

"What?" I whispered

"I'm sorry Stella with your power now gone, your life time is limited"

My eyes widened, and again I found it hard to breath Brandon found is voice before me.

"Explain"

"In magical beings their magic is attached to their life span, naturally. However when beings lose vast amounts of power -and power as strong as Stella's- then it depletes their life energy"

"So your saying I'm going to DIE!" I exploded

"I'm very sorry your Majesty..."

"WHEN!" I was furious now and hot tears rolled down my face

"Calm down your highness please... from the rate of your current state and weakness I'd say about 6 months. Your power was very strong and without it your body cannot function correctly"

"But what if she gets it back?" Brandon asked his voice horse, I looked over and I could see he had multiple tears staining his perfect face.

"Then I would assume she would be okay"

"Right..." I breathed, Dr. Heiter sensing the emotion silently turned to leave but I had to ask...

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" He asked turning around

"Will it hurt?"

He gave me a confused look.

"I mean the run up to the er- 'deadline'" I winced suddenly thinking about the choice of word I used _'dead_line' Brandon seemed to tense too... okay so I won't be saying that word again. I looked back at Dr. Heiter who had an empathetic look on his face.

"You should just experience more of what you have today, dizzyness, exhaustion... time and again you might have stomach cramps but nothing er- _too _serious... if you take these pills whenever you feel dizzy or extremely weak they will act as an 'energy boost' and should keep you running" He past me the lilac coloured pills, there where about 20 of them in a pack and I had a funny feeling I might need more.

"Dr. there doesn't seem enough hear..."

"Yes they are extremely rare only 2 sets are produced a year, and the first pack was bought by a chairman in the business embassy. I'm really sorry your highness those are the last ones"

"So what your saying is... after these are gone... so am I?" Again with the wording! Brandon sighed and I knew this was all getting too much for him. Dr. Heiter placed a sad smile on his face and left without a word.

"Brandon... don't worry I'm not going to die I'm going to get my powers back. 6 Months is more than enough time" I smiled giving his hand a gental squeeze he looked up at me and smiled putting his arms around me he I allowed him to hold me.

"Oh!" I said pulling back "I don't want ANYONE to know about this okay? There is no point panicking people for nothing" I said. Brandon smirked

"I swear Stel if you weren't so confident and together I'de be a mess now!" He joked

"Come on lets go find Bloom and the others and form a plan to get my powers back!"

Walking into the kitchen I found Sky and Jake eating chocolate ice cream, Brandon walked over and picked Jake up.

"Jake have you eaten ALL this ice cream?" Brandon asked pointing to a 3/4 empty bucket

"NO! It wasn't just me it was Unca Sky as well!" Jake protested

"Tratior" Sky muttered

"Hey Sky where's Bloom?" I asked

"She went to the bathroom-"

"UGGHH!" I heard someone sigh, Bloom stomped into the kitchen threw herself onto a chair and begain eating the almost empty ice cream. Sky looked worried and quite scared at his wife's behaviour.

"She did it, she did it daddy! Aunt Bloom ate all the ice cream!" Jake cried grinning toothily

"Bloom what's wrong?" I asked

Bloom threw me a death glare and slightly lifted up the rise of her shirt showing me that her pants did not now fit. Well to be fair Bloom had lasted longer than me in the size 6 clothing, she's 7 months and just busting out now! I was already in maternity wear at 5 months for crying out loud! But I understood her dilemma

"Come with me" I sigh jokingly, Grabbing Blooms arm I pulled her up to mine and Brandon's room.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see"

Bloom flopped on the bed while I ran-sacked my wardrobe. I quickly found a rack of clothing I no longer needed and pulled them all out. Suddenly I was hit with a wave of pain in my stomach so agonizing I though someone was ripping my belly open. Weakness the engulfed me and my vision started to buzz, my legs buckled and it felt like my lungs were being squeezed. I knew it was a matter of time before I passed out and I could not let Bloom know, or worry Brandon more.

_No, not now please!_

I mentally screamed dropping the clothes I did my best to casually walk out of my room and search the night stand for the lilac pills. Finding them I pushed the pain aside and squeezed my eyes shut while popping the pill in swallowing it straight. The pain subsided immediately and I felt my energy returning, I opened my eyes and everything was in focus again.

"Stel you okay?" Bloom asked looking at me from her position on the bed, smiling sweetly I lied through my teeth.

"Fine, just though I saw a spider in there but I guess I'm wrong" I giggled, like my prayers were answered Bloom laughed too, but I think it's because she's hormonal and pregnant.

"Anyway..." I said as I walked back into the wardrobe to collect the fallen clothes.

"You can have these" I said tossing her my old maternity outfits. Bloom's eyes lit up like a child in a candy store and grabbed the cute red baby doll dress. She made a mad dash to my en-suite to change out of them uncomfortable jeans. She came out and gave a twirl.

"Thank you soo much Stella!... but are you sure you don't need them again?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Erm" Dang had to think about this one, sure I wanted more kids... but my 'condition' might make that slightly difficult. All of a sudden my stomach and heart dropped through the floor. Jake. I never considered him if I 'went away' tears began to flood my eyes so I quickly scratched my legs so she couldn't see my face. A breakdown like this will be saved for when I'm alone.

"Stel?"

"Well when I get pregnant _again _we'll just swap back, sound fair?"

"Great!" she buzzed, I smiled at my friends bliss there was no way I was going to ruin it for her and besides worry is not good for a baby.

"Lets go and show Sky!" and before I could respond she was already through the door.

I had to survived I had so many reasons to, I had to see Bloom and Sky's baby, I had to rule Solaria, I had to get my maternity clothes back! and I had to survive for...Brandon and Jake.

***Tear* Don't hurt me Stella might not die... YET! MWHAHAH... I haven't decided yet :P**

**(1) - If you have ever checked out my story **_**'Just You and Me' **_**I stole that quot from there I just thought it fit the moment... and if you haven't red the story WHY! lol**

**So you know the drill... review mo-fo's! ;D**

**Loves you all!**

**CJR.x**


	9. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!

**Hey! Well this chapter is very short but their is such a twist in the story I'm buzzing!  
Just want to thank Silver Crown for her supportive reviews! *bows down to you***

**Anyway here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Jake**

* * *

2 months had past.

2 months had past since I was told I only had 6 months to live.

I haven't told anyone, and thankfully neither has Brandon, Jake is as happy as ever but sadly he keeps getting nightmares. I remember the first one he had about Baltor and being back in Omega...

* * *

_"AHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Me and Brandon shot up in bed and sprinted from out room, Brandon being faster took the lead and burst into Jake's bedroom. I saw Brandon stop then walk slowly in as I got to the door I saw Brandon walking up to Jake his small frame shaking and tears staining his cheeks. I was instantly at his side with Brandon at the other._

_"What's the matter honey? Are you okay?" I asked scooping him up in my arms_

_"B-b-bad M-man again, s-scary place" he whimpered, I looked over at Brandon who looked torn, I rubbed Jake's back and kissed his forehead rocking him lightly._

_"It's okay baby, your safe mommy and daddy will protect you"_

_Next thing I knew he had fallen asleep in my arms._

* * *

I was lying on my double bed looking at the ceiling, I had been doing a lot of thinking recently and decided not to mention anything about my 'condition' to Brandon I know he's really touchy about it and he barely leaves my side. Looking to my right I see the lilac pills on the nightstand. 7 have already being used.

However my condition aside something else has been feeling strange with me, I have been feeling really sick when I've woken up and I've been having insane mood swings. I don't know whats wrong with me but I'm not sure I want to see the doctors, last time I did that I was given 6 months to live.

More happy news now, Bloom is ready to pop! Yes she is on her 9th month and is as big as a house! They found out a month ago that they where expecting a little baby girl, I'm so happy Bloom rang me as soon as she got out of the doctors and came to the place straight away and pratically jumped on me (you know if she could) Sky came waltzing in with a big grin of his face that put a cheshire cat to shame.

Speaking of which she's coming over today, in about a few minuetes to be correct. Sitting up I walked down stairs and saw Jake run across the bottom of the stairs.

"Jake!" I called, he came skidding back looking at me

"Yeah mom?"

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Daddy, Aunts and Uncas are hear, and Unca Riven has a present for me!" he cried happily

Aunts and Uncles? Wonder what their all doing hear? I walked into the spacious room and saw all my friends including a huge Bloom smiling.

"Hey everyone what are you all doing hear?"

"Where going to get you powers back!" Musa smiled

I stiffened. Did they know I was dying? I looked at Brandon who very very slowly shook his head and smiled as if he knew what I was thinking. He walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Unca Riven! Present!" Jake cried tugging on Rivens arm, Riven rolled his eyes and pulled out a retangular box from behind the table. The men always seemed to buy Jake something, this time it seemed to be Riven

"There you go punk" Riven smirked as Jake ripped off the wrapping paper, pulling out a toy truck.

"WOW thank you!" Jake hugged Riven and ran off to play with his toy

"So how are we going to get Stel's powers back?" Bloom asked taking charge of the group

We all sat down on the couches provided and discussed tactics, while everyone one spoke I kept quiet afraid if I opened my mouth I would scream, or cry or throw up. Brandon was sat close to me and seemed to notice my lack of involvement he squeezed my shoulders and kissed my forhead.

"Stel what do you think?" Flora asked

"Huh?"

I looked around and everyone was staring at me

"We decided to wait until Baltor strikes as the most effective way of knowing what to expect" Tecna said

Wait until he strikes? What if I don't have that long? What if Baltor is sick enough to know about my problem and will wait until my 6 months is up to strike? We can't wait!

"How long do you think it will be before he strikes?" I choked

"Well considering it has been 2 going on 3 months since our last confrontation it seems he is laying low so it could possibly be a few more months..." Timmy said

My stomach didn't seem to agree and I quickly lurched to my feet and raced to the nearest bathroom. I threw up my guts in the toilet and someone pulled back my hair as I slouched on the floor.

"You okay babe?" I heard Brandon ask

"I'm fine...go away" I moaned my face went red as everyone either saw or heard me threw up.

"Not likely" he said sternly

I stood up shakily and Brandon shut the door.

"You don't think this has anything to do with- well... you know- uh-"

I silenced him with my lips at his stuttering, I knew it hurt him deeply about my condition and I hated that so I felt pleasure when he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. Sighing contently and pulling away (which we had to do for oxygen) I gave him a comforting smile and he instantly relaxed.

"It's probably a stomach ache baby" I said

"Well lets hope your tummy stops wriggling around" he said rubbing my stomach chuckling. He kissed me on the lips and opened the door and walked out to the others.

Smiling I turned to the mirror and filled a cup of water to rinse my mouth out until...

_'...tummy stops wriggling around...'_

Brandon's words echoed in my head, in an familiar way... where and when had he said that to me before? It sounded so familiar?

_Flashback_

_Me and Brandon where sat on our double bet snuggling together, his arm was gentally rubbing my slightly bulging stomach._

_"So a boy or a girl what do you think?" I asked him_

_"Girl... just like her beautiful mother" he grinned, suddenly the baby kicked the spot where Brandon's hand was and his eyes widened as I gasped._

_"Did it hurt?" He asked_

_"No, it tickles" I giggled_

_"Come on lets go to bed so your tummy stops wriggling around"_

_End Flashback_

My eyes where as wide as saucers and the water spilt over the cup as the water rushed from the tap.

Last time he said that to me I was pregnant, my hand fluttered to my stomach.

Pregnancy could be the cause of my _new _sickness but unlike last time ... I only have 4 months to live...

* * *

**OMG! *falls of the chair***

**Should I make Stella pregnant too? That would be unbelievable! I just thought of the idea as I was writing and I was like that would be SHOCKING! So this time she would be fighting for her baby too! :O OR should I have it as a false alarm and her sickness just an acceleration of her lifetime expectancy?**

**I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE! SO REVIEW!**

**much love amigo's!**

**CJR.x**


	10. You can't keep a good fighter down!

**Helllloooo! THANK YOU ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! how have reviewed this story you are like legends! ;)**

**I have decided that I am going to update all of my stories before I go on holiday on the 16th of August either once or twice. But each story in progress WILL be updated so keep your eyes peeled :)**

**Okay secondly after reviews on idea of Stella's pregnancy I finally came to an decision and I am pleased with your help I did this path for the story as I found MASSIVE inspiration somehow and it just flowed from their!**

**Phew longest authors note ever here! So yeah I wanted to add a little more light humour into this story instead of it being sad, drama, blah blah blah so I hope you like it**

**Okay i'm going to shut up now this was going to be the shortest chapter ever but oh well  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Stella was sat on the toilet shaking her leg in anticipation and nerves, looking up for the 7th time in two minuets she looked at the little white stick. _Just one more minuet_ she thought to herself.

Earlier that morning Stella had grabbed an oversized baseball cap stuffed her hair up into it and dressed in over sized baggy clothes before heading out the back entrance and towards the small pharmacy in the middle of the city. Stella knew that if she had gone into town and bought a pregnancy test in broad daylight the press would go nuts and sure enough Brandon and the rest of the group would find out. That would be catastrophic on many levels.

So here she was locked in her private bathroom waiting for the results. It had been 3 months ago she was told she was going to die but to her it still hadn't sunk in.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Stella jumped slightly as the timer went off singling 3 minuets where up. Standing on shaking legs Stella clutched the sink for support and shuffled her feet towards the stand. Picking it up Stella felt cold and her stomach was in knots.

_Okay Stella on 3 flip it over one...two...three..._

Stella flips the stick and her eyes widened at the result...

**(I was going to make this so short and end it there :P but i'm not that evil)**

_Negative. _Stella released a breath, she was so relieved she slumped to the floor in delight. Stella was so happy she didn't have to loose a life or kill a baby she could now focus on getting her powers back. And that's exactly what she was going to do. Standing up Stella threw the stick away and marched out, Brandon was sat watching Tv with Sky and Bloom when Stella entered.

"Guys I'm going to get my powers back now!" Stella smiled

Brandon beamed at the news and hugged her while Sky stood up to hug her too

"Great! So how do you plan we find Baltor?" Sky asked

"Well-" Stella was interrupted by Bloom

"Guys I don't think finding Baltor is going to be a problem..."

The three adults turned to see Bloom watching the news...

_'Baltor and the Trix are destroying the town of Magix and sending it to its knees...'_

The camera pans away from the new reporter and shows Baltor and the witches ripping Magix apart.

_The question is how did Baltor and the witches return? How did they get so much power? And who can stop them?'_

Brandon flicked the news on and turned to Stella

"Looks like we better get the others" he said smiling

"Looks like it"

**Stella POV**

Half an hour later and the whole gang where here devising strategies and plans, we where all sat around a huge table and I was slowly getting bored. I held my head in my hand and let it lull lazily to the side. I decided to get some fresh air and left the room.

However as I was walking out a wave of pain hit my lower stomach and the air rushed out of my lungs. I doubled over in agony and sank to my knees this was worse then any other time it has happened. An agonizing scream left my lips and I felt footsteps come rushing towards me.

"STELLA!" I heard them yell, my body started shaking and my vision was begining to blur. I felt Brandon wrap his arms around me.

"Stella! Stel where are your pills?" he asked frantically

"PILLS?" I heard Bloom screech

"P-p-p" I stuttered and began fiddling with my pocket with the little strength I had left. Thankfully Brandon caught on and got them out of my pocket for me and ushered one in my mouth.

"Okay Stella your better, now breath, breath for me honey" Brandon said.

I gasped letting oxygen fill my lungs and began breathing deeply, the shaking in my body stopped and the hot stabbing pain in my stomach faded. I'd come to learn that as my condition progresses it gets worse. Finally when my vision returned to normal I saw Brandon's worried face and gently smiled at him.

"Thank You" I whispered and a tiny smile graced his handsome face, I stood up with the help of him and to my utter horror saw everyone staring at me in bewilderment. Damn I had some serious explaining to do.

"Care to share?" Musa asked

"Uhhmm" I knew there was no getting out of it I let out a big sigh and turned to my friends "You might want to sit down..."

"YOUR GOING TO DIE!" Flora screamed, I winced at her words and a saw Brandon did too.

"No! I am not! I am going to get my powers back I swear!" I yelled

"Stella why didn't you tell us before?" Bloom asked meekly, I looked at her with sympathetic eyes

"I didn't want to worry anyone, especially you" I sat down beside her "Your not meant to go through any stress and you know this would be major" Bloom had tears in her eyes and I gave her a hug.

"Well we have no time to loose!" Tecna said "The plan is all sorted and where ready to go"

"Great!" Brandon beamed, the first real smile I had seen on his face for months so I smiled with him.

"Well I think we have everything we should head to the ship" Sky said

"Give me a minuet then" I said

"Why?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you Okay?"

"Do you need a doctor?"

Questions flooded me as everyone thought something was wrong with me. I knew this would happen I internally groaned.

"I'm fine guys I'm just off to say bye to Jake, you coming Brandon?" Everyone seemed to relax and Brandon nodded.

We got to Jake's room and entered and found him playing with the toy Riven had bought him

"Hey little man" Brandon said picking him up and putting him on the bed. I sat at the other side of Jake and looked at him

"Hiya mommy hiya daddy" He smiled

"Hi baby, daddy and me are going to go out for a little while and Aunty Bloom is going to look after you okay?"

I was really worried Jake would cry or throw a tantrum, he had a fear of me or Brandon leaving ever since Baltor took him, but surprisingly he seemed okay.

"Okay Mommy" I hugged him and so did Brandon and left for the ship.

"Right guys here's the plan, word has spread that Baltor is lurking in downtown Magix also known as 'Little Chicago' what is going to happen is where going to have to do some investigating firstly to find out what Baltor is planning and to fond out where he's hiding in Magix and little chicago is the best place to do it..." Tecna explained

"Right so how are we going to do that?" Musa asked

"I'm glad you asked, where going to have to go in disguise and snoop around the club 'Black Star' me and Timmy have already hacked into the system and given you some of the jobs going their, the other will be simple customers. However they dress completely different form average party goers"

"Oh yeah! I know they dress like from the 50's really swarv and cabaret" Stella's eyes twinkled

"Right so I borrowed a box of outfits, so get the one that represents what you will be doing." Timmy said

"Musa and Stella you two will be showgirls because your both the tallest for the costume" Tecna said

"Ooohhh I've always wanted to do that!" Stella squealed, Brandon smiled at his wife's happiness

"Rightt" Musa said unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Here are your costumes" Timmy said handing both girls very glittery dresses, Stella zipped to the nearest bathroom to put it on while Musa shuffled their instead.

"Next Flora you are going to be a waitress" Tecna said handing Flora her costume

"Okay" Flora siad

"Right Sky, Riven and Brandon are simply going to be customers, but we need you to look like you know more than you do, so you will be wearing this..." Timmy said showing the boys a suit and hat that would make them look like they where in some kind of mafia.

"Sweet!" Riven said grabbing the white one. "I'm the boss" He said clearly getting to into the idea "Remember Riven where only their to investigate" Timmy warned

"Sure Sure" Riven said clearly not listening and admiring his outfit.

"Who know Riven would go gaga over clothing?" Sky whispered to Brandon who snickered.

"So what will you three be doing?" Flora asked, Helia who had been surprisingly quiet spoke up.

"Me and Timmy will be bartenders" He said simply

"While I will be the 'lighting techincian' that way I have a full view of the club from the roof" Tecna explained

"Ta Darr!" Stella's voice filled the room, everyone turned to see Musa and Stella stood in short dresses that glittered in every angle, Stella's was white while Musa's was black, both had heels on in each colour and fish net stockings. Stella had a huge grin while Musa looked a little pissed off.

"Tecna these are amazing!" Stella cried, Stella's eyes shifted to Brandon who's mouth was hanging open.

"No! I feel like a right priss" Musa moaned and clumsily walked over to the rest of them.

"Trust me babe... you don't" Riven said he eyes scanning her body. Musa gave him a hard jab in the ribs.

"Eye's up Riven" Musa said " Tec, where not going to have to do any performing right?" Musa asked

"No I wouldn't of thought so all you need to do I stand on the stage while other acts perform but remember to observe your surroundings"

"Got it"

"Where hear" Timmy announced dropping the ship a mile away from the club, any closer would arouse suspicion or worse Baltor himself.

"Lets do this"

Inside the club Stella and Musa where stood on the stage with 6 other girls. Looking around they didn't see anything out of the ordinarily.

Timmy and Helia where busy serving drinks and occasionally listened to men's convocations but it was never anything important.

Flora easily delivered drinks and sometimes lingered around tables to catch convocations but the information wasn't important to her. Flora had a small skirt with and apron on and a white blouse with the name tag 'Flower' pinned to her, Flora's hair was also up in a messy bun to complete the look.

Up in the light's Tecna stood adjusting the spotlight every now and then. She sat with a laptop on her lap monitoring everyone's magic levels.

Finally three men waltzed into the club, they looked asif they owned the place and the man in the white suite with maroon hair looked especially dangerous. Another man with brunette hair was wearing a navy blue suit also had a stony expression as did the blond in a maroon suit. The three men sat at a table and 'watched' the show. The men looked around and strained their hearing now and then to find out any information.

"I heard Baltor is hiding down in the hotel cisaro" A showgirl from behind Stella said to her friend _Bingo _Stella thought

"Really?" The other girl said

"Yeah, also he's coming here tonight too!"

Stella's eyes widened in alarm and caught her cool before she started panicking. She had to let the others know, Musa was stood at the other side of the stage to her so she couldn't let her know. Suddenly the unthinkable happened.

"And now the 8 showgirls will perform for your entertainment" Stella and Musa looked at each other in fear as they where ushered backstage

"Wait I- No- But-" The girls stuttered, but no one was listening

"What?" Brandon, Helia, Sky, Riven, Flora and Tecna all said

Backstage Musa and Stella where in hot water.

"Look I can't do this" Stella said to another girl

"Look yus can ite?" She said in a thick accent "Follow the steps us do an tha words are on the back board"

"Uhhh" Stella uttered

"Look! don't freak" Another girl said "Your doing the singing and where dancing so don't mess this up!" she yelled at Stella

"The singing!" Stella squeaked, the music started and all the girls began running. Stella look around for Musa and found she was already in position, suddenly Stella listened to the music and to her utter delight found she knew the song! It was from Chicago '_All that jazz'_ Confidence flooded her as she focused on the task at hand, she still had to warn the gang that Baltor was coming, hopefully Stella prayed that she could show them in the performance.

Here goes.

The rest of the gang held their breath as Stella walked on to the stage...

_Come on babe why don't we paint the town  
And all that jazz_

The song continued while Stella performed as if she had been doing to her whole life! Musa was kind of clumsy around the stage but soon got the hang of it and actually enjoyed herself.

_Find a glass, where playing fast and loose  
And all that jazz..._

Stella motioned for Tecna to shove the spotlight onto Musa and the other dancers while she motioned for Flora to casually walk down near the stage

"Baltor's coming warn everyone..." Stella whispered before smiling and going straight back into song

_Cause in the stratosphere, how could he lend an ear?  
To all that jazz..._

Flora walked away calmly and put a hand to her ear pressing the hearing device on.

"Baltor's coming"

The gang all heard and looked around and as if on queue Baltor strode in watching the show. The boys turned back around and held their heads down while Flora walked from behind him and around. He sat down casually and watched the final part of the show

_No, I'm no one's wife  
But, oh I love my life!  
And all... that...jazz...  
_Stella held the note then looked to the audience  
_That jazz_

The lights went out... and the screaming began.

**Dun Dun Dun! Major cliffy! hehehe**

**Right so TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! It is your story as much as mine folks!**

**much love**

**CorneliaJR.x**


	11. Oh Baby!

**Hey! I'm not DEAD! sorry for the lengthy updates but after this the action is going to start to kick in! I'm so excited :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did their would be a Stella and Brandon movie! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Stella POV**

Suddenly the lights went out and I froze. No one spoke. No one moved. No one breathed. This lasted for about half a second before the room erupted.

I still didn't know what was happening, my mind screamed Baltor and I knew I had to get out.

_Was he still after me? Did he cut the power? Where is everyone? What do I do?_

I sucked in a breath and heard the dancers scurrying around me, suddenly I felt a hand cover my mouth and I was being dragged backwards. My screams where muffled by someone's hands.

_Baltor, Baltor, Baltor!_

My mind was screaming, I tried to resist and pull away "Your safe, your safe" a voice chanted in my ear, relief flooded my system as I put voice to face. Brandon. My confusion was still evident as he pulled me along the halls of behind the stage as I kept muffling questions into his palm. "Sssshhh baby" He said, and in the end I silently obeyed and moved a little faster.

He opened a door and in the darkening light I saw everyone was already out except...

"Thank god your okay sweetie we thought Baltor got to you" Flora whispered grabbing me in a hug.

"What the hell happened? and where's..."

My question was answered as I saw Musa and Riven come out of the door me and Brandon came from in the same position, Riven had his hand clamped over Musa's face and needless to say she looked more pissed of than I did.

"What was that for!" She hissed when Riven let her go.

"Keeping minimal communication as possible, if Baltor recognized our voices he could get us" Tecna explained

"Right everyone is out now care to explain what just happened?" Brandon asked

"Yes. But first let's go back to Solaria and 're-group'" Timmy said, my eyes widened and I went pale

"WHAT!-mmeffffff!" I was cut of by Brandon shoving his hand over my mouth again!

"Sshh Honey please" he begged

"I can't leave! Baltor is _there _It's my only shot of getting my powers back!" I whimpered

"Stella we will be back tomorrow, but with the sudden black out everything has gone up in smoke so to speak, at least we have the information we came for, we know he's here now so now we can think of ways to attack" I knew I was having a violent mood swing has I narrowed my eyes at Tecna and glared at her, Tecna seemed to wince and I shrugged her off.

"Let's go" I snapped

"Sorry"

I apologized again to Tecna for my inexcusable behaviour back at the club.

"It's understandable your completely forgiven" Tecna smiled at me but it didn't seem to help me.

"Right now explain" Musa said, we where back on the ship heading home, we had all gotten changed out of our disguises and where lazily dotted around the ship.

"Okay so what I predict has happened is... when Baltor arrived I studied his movements closely, he didn't seem to notice us considering Brandon, Sky and Riven where sat on the next table to him" Tecna said

"Dumb-ass" Riven muttered, Musa jabbed him in the side and a smirk grew on his face.

"Anyway... unfortunately all of our disguises where not the best as I was watching Stella and Musa I think he caught on to who they where, I did the first thing I could which was to block his view from them so he couldn't 1) attack 2) confirm who they where. So I cut the lights I sent a message to the rest of them telling them all to meet outside in silence and for Brandon and Riven to get you and Stella as quietly as possible"

I sat there soaking in the information, Brandon holding my hand.

"Don't worry Stel, we'll get him" He smiled

"I know but...can I keep my outfit?" I smiled

* * *

**Bloom POV**

I was sat on the couch flipping channels on the TV and nothing and I mean out of 1000 stations NOTHING was on.

"Ugh!" I moaned I hated being left behind, being out of the action. It was such a drag I patted my bump and peeped over it to see Jake sitting on the floor playing with his toys, I smiled at his innocence.

"You okay sweetie?" I asked

"Yup playing racers!" he said happily zooming two cars along the floor.

"Can I play?" I laughed... well there was nothing on TV.

"Sure!" He beamed and passed me the blue car, I shuffled down off the couch -with effort- and bent down to sit with Jake on the floor, that was until I felt liquid flow down my leg, as I looked down a hot stabbing pain shot across my lower stomach and a puddle had now gathered on the floor.

"Uhh Aunt 'Loom?" Jake said looking at the 'puddle' in utter disgust.

"_Crap"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Back in the skies the ship was about an hour away from Solaria and everyone had taken up occupying themselves, Stella's cell interrupted them and looking at the caller ID Stella smiled seeing Bloom's name popping up.

"Hey Bloom where on our way back and-"

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Was heard from the other line as Stella pulled the phone away from her ear, Sky's head snapped round and looked at Stella.

"What. Was. That" he asked in a monotone voice

"Bloom calm down what's up?" Sky bolted to Stella watching her face, Stella's eyes widened and colour drained from her face, Sky felt really weak.

"Okay Okay we will be their ASAP!" Stella snapped the phone shut as all eyes where glued to her

"Bloom's gone into labour"

* * *

A few hours later the gang where rushing into the Solarian hospital

"Bloom...baby... mine... where... now..." Sky panted as the receptionist looked at him confused and slightly frightened by the crazed man

"Bloom of Eraklyon was brought in here, she's having a baby could you please tell us where she is?" Brandon asked on behalf of his best friend the receptionist's eyes widened upon seeing Brandon.

"Yes King Brandon she's in room 209 your Highness" he stuttered

"Mama! Daddy!" a little voice filtered through the hall, the gang turned to see little Jake racing towards them his arms in the air with King Radius walking behind him.

"Hey Munchkin!" Stella beamed scooping Jake up in her arms.

"Ah hello everyone" Radius smiled

"Hey, do you know where room 209 is?" Sky practically begged, Radius gave Sky a warm smile and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes follow me" Radius turned and led the gang into the elevator and to the 3rd floor, Sky darted out and flung himself into Bloom's room. The rest of them sat in the small waiting room and began occupying themselves.

"I've already contacted Bloom and Sky's parents and their all on their way" Radius said, Stella smiled at him with Jake on her lap. Suddenly Stella 'jumped' in her seat and Jake looked up at her.

"What's wrong Mama?" He asked, Stella shook her head and looked at Brandon panic showing in her eyes. Brandon quickly fished out another little pill and Stella swallowed it greedily flashing Brandon a thankful smile. Brandon looked relieved too and gave Stella a kiss on the lips.

"Yuk!" Jake said jumping down from Stella and over to Riven. Everyone started laughing at the little boys behaviour who was now sat next to his Uncle.

"Cooties!" He moaned at Riven who just laughed, Flora leaned over to Jake and grinned.

"Circle, circle dot dot now you've had your cootie shot" Flora said circling her finger grinning at Jake who was beaming at her.

"Thank you Aunt 'Lora!" He said hugging her.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

Everyone in the waiting room looked at the door with slight panic except Stella who remained completly calm.

"I feel so sorry for her" Musa shivered

"Wimps" Stella said a smirk tugging at her lips, Brandon rose an eyebrow

"Oh yeah? When that was you in there you said '_Just rip my stomach open that would be much less painful!'" _Brandon said smirking, Stella pouted before shrugging.

"He's right, its torture!"

* * *

**6 hours later...**

"I. Am. Going. Mad" Timmy said

Jake had been taken home by his grandfather who said that they would visit later. Bloom and Sky's parents all sat eagerly in their chairs looking completely out of their minds. Timmy was rubbing his eyes in exhaustion while Tecna was playing on some game on her tiny laptop. Musa was flicking through a magazine for the 9th time and had Riven's head resting on her shoulder, he had fallen asleep and a bit of drool hung from his mouth. Heila had found some paper and used his pencil to sketch the waiting room and it's occupants 7 times while Flora held her head in her hand. Stella was completely calm and had her head resting on Brandon's shoulder while he played with their entwined fingers.

While all the excitement was going on in the waiting room Sky burst through the door dressed in a green gown and he was panting. Everyone's heads snapped up and Riven woke up Sky beamed at his friends and family.

"It's a girl" He breathed.

Everyone smiled and walked slowly into the room where an exhausted looking Bloom held a tiny pink bundle in her arms, she smiled at her friends and showed her little girl to them.

"Everyone say hello to Belle"

* * *

**Okay I want to end it their because I can't think how to go from that point, but I do have an idea to set up the next chapter so don't worry ;)**

**Okay Review and I'll see you after me holiday!**

**Much Love you kick-ass people!**

**CJR.x**


End file.
